U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,960 (also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,644,026, 4,684,685 and 4,755,550) describe a gelled solid adhesive for coating a substrate such as paper or cardboard. The preferred gelled adhesive product is formed of an aqueous dispersion of components which include a natural rubber latex component, a friction reducing agent, a tackifier, an antioxidant and a gelling agent. The adhesive is available in stick form. The adhesive has sufficient tack to enable the coated substrate to instantly adhere to paper surfaces while permitting readherence of the adhesive coated substrate to the same or different free contact surfaces. An adhesive coated paper substrate will readhere many times to free paper contact surfaces.
EPO application number 326753 describes a solid adhesive which maintains adhesion properties with consecutive cyclic usage of adhesion-removal-readhesion applications. The adhesive comprises adhesive substances which are soluble or dispersible in a liquid medium, alkali metal salts or ammonium salts of aliphatic carboxylic acids and at least one polystyrene resin and a resin such as polyisobutylene resin and/or polybutene resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,189 describes a stick for the application of adhesive material to a substrate. The adhesive composition comprises an acrylic ester adhesive dissolved or dispersed in a liquid medium containing an alkali metal or ammonium salt of an aliphatic carboxylic acid and an aqueous dispersion of polyethylene. The stick enables articles to be removed from a substrate without leaving a film of adhesive on the substrate after removal.
UK Patent Application number 2 234 256 A discloses a solid adhesive composition useful for temporary and repeated fixation of an article on a surface comprising an acrylic resin, a polyacrylic acid-based thickening agent, a fatty acid soap, an alkali hydroxide, microspheres and water. The microspheres useful in this composition are various inorganic or organic microspheres made of silica, borosilicate glass and the like, and organic microspheres made of an acrylic resin, a silicone resin and the like. These microspheres are non-tacky, and primarily function to reduce the contact area of adhesive coating. Preferably, the microspheres have an average particle size of 10-200 micro meters.